This invention relates to musical instruments, and more particularly to drum pads in which the sound is picked up by a transducer mounted in the pad itself.
It is known to obtain a signal from the beating of a drum by positioning a pick-up such as a speaker cone or transducer-type device within a drum chamber. The signal can then be amplified or processed to obtain the desired sound result. Numerous variations of this basic arrangement have been proposed including the location of the pick-up device on or below the drum head itself.
Notwithstanding the many drum arrangements in the prior art, there still exists a problem with prior art electric drum devices primarily due to their inability to adequately discriminate between sounds desired to be signal generating and other sounds not so wanted. The ability to discriminate is commonly termed the "hotness" of the signal. The "hotter" the signal, the better the signal spike, i.e., narrow bandwidth and amplitude height, resulting from a drum stick strike on the drum pad. A narrower and higher amplitude signal spike is a "hotter" signal and provides improved discrimination between desired signals and spurious sounds.